Mirror Opposites
by Aarie Granger
Summary: AU, what if Neville had been the Boy-Who-Lived? Who would Harry have been? Well, he's about to find out
1. Prologue: The Best Idea Yet

Summary: Harry sees an alternate reality in which Neville was chosen.  
  
Disclaimer; Don't own HP, really wished I did. (  
  
*PROLOGUE*  
  
In a room, filthy dusty velvet curtains, hid the gibbous moon, stars glittered through the worn holes and the place had a foreboding yet sad look, an image of splendour to squalor A hooded Death Eater approached the Dark Lord, shaking in fear, the heavy cloak screened movement but his voice quailed in fear. "Lord, master" he began in a submissive grovelling apology before he was silenced by Voldemort's pale hands.  
  
" I hear you have a plan for me?" It was not so much a question as an indifferent statement, the Death Eater wavered, in incredulity, how did he know? But He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was not renowned for patience, the long, almost elegant fingers of his right hand tapped expectantly; the other was reaching for his wand. " You do have a plan for me, don't you? I know from reliable sources that you do, so whose scheme would this be?"  
  
"Y.Yes, my idea, it's sure to work I'm positive." He hadn't meant to stumble over those words but those eyes took a lot of courage to stand up to, courage that just drained away every time. He remembered years ago when he'd sworn his oath to Voldemort, and the minute he had seen that wizard's eyes he knew that no amount of fervour, devotion to the cause, would be enough, you had to be mad to join this man. But they only discovered that later, when they were sucked in too deep to have any choice in the matter. It wasn't that he minded the killing of Muggles, believing them as scum but it was their ruler, more so then authority. More so then even Dumbledore, which frightened them. The thought that he would kill you as you had killed so many others with no sign of remorse sent a chill running through the coldest blooded murderer among them, excluding Lucius and Bellatrix Lestrange they were simply insane.  
  
While this thought ran through the terrified killer's head, Voldemort answered " You may not realise it but I am perfectly capable of formulating my own designs" Once again this threw back the Death Eater, helping the Dark Lord had seemed like the perfect way to form an alliance, from hindsight it seemed that being a 'cut above the rest' made you a prime target and the Dark Lord found likely usurpers undesirable.  
  
Finding himself in this uncompromising situation he did the instinctive; defend. " It's good, I promise, and simple, though it includes a complicated Illusionment charm." The Dark Lord indicated that he was to continue and the Death Eater explained his plan in full, growing confidence in relief at Voldemort's cold smile and apparent interest, going over each detail several times until he had memorized them. Then he turned to go. "Oh no you don't," Voldemort seemed amused and he was instantly filled with panic, he turned around to find that he was facing Voldemort's wand, one incantation and he was dead. And then he was, his body hit the floor in flash of emerald light, blocked from the outside world from those dusty curtains. Voldemort barely glanced " Thank you" he said, " It was actually quite a good idea" and then he smiled.  
  
A/N-No Death Eaters were harmed in the writing of this prologue, the Death Eater in question is hiding from Voldemort in my cupboard, Marauders Map to reviewers! 


	2. Dead Faint

Summary: As before  
  
Disclaimer: ditto.  
  
A/N when in the HP world we know the section will begin with ++++ When in the alternative, it will be ----, savvy? *Hands out copies of promised map. * ALSO, to explain something, events occurred much the same as they did the night Harry's parents died, except to Neville and his parents.  
  
Chapter 2; Dead Faint.  
  
The dull drone of people talking in the background was the only thing, Harry thought; that was keeping him awake at the moment. He poked unenthusiastically at the toast on his plate, fully aware of Hermione's disapproving stare, urging him to eat something. "At least drink." she begged as she poured the juice into his goblet, it sloshed around the sides, Hermione's now unstable hand spilled some over the edges. Automatically, Harry raised his hand to steady hers; they shared a brief moment of contact before he pulled away. Never let anyone close. That was the idea.  
  
A raven flew low over the table, although not many people noted this unusual form of mail. As for Harry, he barely noticed anything really, these days. He'd missed too much sleep due to haunting nightmares. A small vial, made out of some substance that melted the instant it touched the juice, was carefully delivered into Harry's goblet. The bird then departed. Absentmindedly, Harry sipped from the cup. Then he stood up, intending to go to class, but he was feeling dizzy, images swum in and out of focus. Staggering to regain balance he fell to the floor. "Harry! Harry!" Hermione's frantic screams were the last thing he heard before unconsciousness overtook him, that, and the footsteps of all the other professors as they rushed to where he'd fallen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry stretched and rubbed his eyes; he was in the Hospital Wing. Placing on his glasses he was about to get out of bed when Madam Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Ah, Harry. How do you feel? That was a very bad Quidditch accident." Harry just nodded blankly. A Quidditch accident? That didn't explain anything. He rose and departed for the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron smiled to see him.  
  
"How are you?" Ron called over "That was a bloody brilliant match!" Harry walked over as Ron went on enthusiastically, until he noticed Harry wasn't talking much at all, highly irregular in his eyes. "You okay?"  
  
"Of course he's not!" exclaimed Hermione; "he got a Bludger to the head!" She kissed Harry on the cheek "I'm surprised she didn't keep you there longer, but never mind, we should really get to our classes" When Ron had left to go to Herbology, and Harry and Hermione were walking down the cold stone steps to take Potions, Hermione voiced the thoughts which had doubtlessly occupied her mind since breakfast. "You've been acting a little. odd, Harry" she began "I mean, you weren't particularly talkative, and I haven't once had to lecture you on skipping class. and" She was interrupted as the bat-like Potions Professor entered the room and an almost resounding silence filled the room, some things never change. Oddly enough, Harry found that he enjoyed this Potions class more then any other. For once, Snape's red-hot hatred was directed at Neville rather then Harry who merely received a few contemptuous glances. But Harry still had this nagging twinge of blame and in a way, hurt pride. In a way, he felt usurped. Now he had a chance to have a normal life and yet it felt so surreal. Being a hero was part of who he was.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione watched fondly over Harry's immobile body. His face was calm and serenely smiling, the first time she'd seen him smile in many weeks. Leaning over she checked his vitals as she'd been instructed. The result was worrying: His body temperature had dropped near that of a corpse's and though his heartbeat seemed steady, it was weak.  
  
She leaned back in her chair, although she'd been told that she didn't have to, she had decided to stay awake all night, incase. She ignored the stab of guilt, the little voice that told her that she wouldn't be doing this if it had been Ron, her boyfriend. But, she reminded herself, Harry is special, he's our only hope.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: what do you think? Please R&R? I'll write longer, and more often.. 


End file.
